


goodbye summer 127

by firewalkinq



Series: Goodbye Love, you flew right by. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Mess of a fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Na Jaemin, Cigarettes, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Kissing, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Jealous Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Good Friend, Lee Jeno Being Dumb, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, No Idea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Depression, Rumors, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smoking, Smut, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Stressed Zhong Chen Le, Summer Romance, Sweet Lee Jeno, Texting, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, chenle likes skirts, i have never been to summer camp, jaemin is all over the place, legendary songs, so does jaemin, title inspired by goodbye summer and summer 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewalkinq/pseuds/firewalkinq
Summary: Summer camp gone WILD [NOT CLICKBAIT] (THEY KISSED?!)or,the gays have gone emo in this au.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Goodbye Love, you flew right by. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	goodbye summer 127

** _Confirmed Greek MyTHOTlogy Nerds,_ ** _June 1st, 1:18 AM_

**apollo:** so lads

 **apollo:** tmr we goin to da beach

**patroclus:** its 1am asshole what do u wnat

**apollo:** shut up pussy i dont wanna talk to u

**artemis:** what did u do bottom

**apollo:** he's a thief

**patroclus:** u steal hyucks lunch ONCE and suddenly ur a thief smh

** artemis changed patroclus' name to hermes **

**hermes:** fuck u renjun

**artemis:** damn that's kinda gay jaemin idk what to say

**apollo:** silence whores 

**apollo:** supreme god has something to say

**artemis:** ion see yangyang anywhere

**apollo:** yangyang this yangyang that

 **apollo:** when r u gonna get an actual bf

**artemis:** ill get one when jaemin decides to visit a therapist

**hermes:** then good luck being single aardvark looking whore

 **hermes:** at least im ACTUALLY dating yangx2

**apollo:** mf dont be so proud

 **apollo:** youre dating a soundcloud rapper who drinks kyle piss with bread :|

**artemis:** he cant even afford monster anymore PLS

**hermes:** renjun ur just sad ur a virgin

 **hermes:** and hyuck ur just said u havent got laid since

**apollo:** if u continue that text i will spray febreze in your asshole

**hermes:** sounds festive. 

──────── **⋆✩⋆** ────────

Donghyuck doesn't realize that his parents have already thrown his luggage outside, excited for him to be away until the end of August. He quickly does his morning routine, bidding goodbye to his sweet cats, Bia, Nike, Kratos, and Zelos. He wishes he could take them with him, but for now, he would have to settle with Renjun babysitting them for the next two months. Who the fuck decides a 2-month summer camp is a good idea?

By 10 AM he's already seated on a bus next to Jaemin. The pink-haired boy is running his mouth over how excited he is for a treat at the beachside, and Donghyuck already wishes to asphyxiate him but decides to doze off until he is shaken 6 hours later by the Crazy Slut that is Na Jaemin.

Donghyuck hates summer. He hates how the sun takes so long to set, how it is so hot that he melts in his long-sleeved thin sweater. He sometimes wishes people wouldn't keep asking why he's wearing long sleeves in summer. Just the way he wishes other students could stop burning holes in his choice of top.

"Gather around, everybody! We have announcements to make!" A voice breaks out in the air. As the students waddle their way closer, the voice begins shouting.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this year's Vroom Vroom Summer Camp! Most of you know the crew already, but for the newbies, we would be introducing ourselves." A black-haired man yells into a toy blue microphone. 

"I'm Dongyoung! For the little ones, I'm Dodo!" he passes the mic to a tall buff man, with a flower tattoo on his arm, and Donghyuck swears that he's the definition of a Whole Husband. 

"I'm Johnny-" A stupid laugh can be heard from the crowd. "Stop clowning me, Vancouver." Hyuck wonders what THAT could mean. The mic is passed through two more men, who Hyuck learns are called Kun and Taeil. After the introductions, they are all led to small cabin-like small houses, where they will meet a random roommate.

"Fuck, shit, oops, are you- uh, Lee Donghyuck?" a high pitched voice squeaks their way into the room. Hyuck nods, taking the appearance of the stranger in. He has black hair that reflects into a nice blue, full glossy lips, and rosy cheeks. He wears a cute blue t-shirt, a pink plaid skirt, sky blue over the knee stockings and-

Hold the fuck on. Is this a uni student, a worker at Femboy Hooters, or a sugar baby?

Donghyuck cocks an eyebrow, "Yeah? And you are...?"

The boy smiles pretty at him. 

"Zhong Chenle! Let's get along well!"

And oh boy did they get along. By 6:30 PM, Dolphin and Fullsun were besties. Hell, Chenle even got along with Jaemin and Renjun (through messages) perfectly. Speaking of the said boy...

"I'm going to piss, be right back," he told the other two. Not even 2 minutes later, he texted the group chat. 

**_Confirmed Greek MyTHOTlogy Nerds,_ ** _June 1st, 6:43 PM_

**hermes:** WHORESSSS

 **hermes:** bad fookin news

 **hermes:** my roomie is so fucking delicious

 **hermes:** HE IS SO FINE. 

**apollo:** ur such a slut u have a bf

**artemis:** DETAILS RN JAEMIN.

**hermes** : ok so he has like cute honey brown hair

 **hermes:** like fluffy that shines in the sun

 **hermes:** he's like so buff gawd he's wearing this like

 **hermes:** yummy fitted gray t-shirt and i can see his BICEPS so well

 **hermes:** and he has a mole right beneath his eye

 **hermes:** he ALSOOOO has like the best eye smile ever

 **hermes:** and the best part omg

 **hermes:** HE LOOKS LIKE A SAMOYED???

**artemis:** jaemin befriend that mf rn.

 **artemis:** u either come back with Mr. Samoyed from camp

 **artemi:** or Else.

**apollo:** DO YALL HEAR YOURSELVES??

 **apollo:** NANA U HAVE A MAN.

**artemis:** shut up donghyuck yangyang makes 3 cents a day

 **artemis:** for all we know Mr Samoyed may be RICH. 

**artemis:** and IFjaemin gets to know him he could be his sugar baby

 **artemis:** that makes us rich too.

**apollo:** WHAT....

 **apollo:** nana, please don't break yangs heart

**hermes:** chill out hyuck i wouldn't dare to

 **hermes:** yangs my only source of happiness rn

 **hermes:** plus chenle is already rich @artemis

**artemis:** WHAT..

**chenle:** uhhhhmmmm

**hermes changed chenle's name to persephone.**

**persephone:** does this make me an official member of

 **persephone:** ~the squad~ :0

**hermes:** yup

 **hermes:** aight im done pissin

**apollo:** nawt at nana pissing for 10+ mins...

**artemis:** mf was probably having phone sex with the soundcloud rapper :|

**hermes:** SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP RENJUN

──────── **⋆✩⋆** ────────

When Jaemin returns from the bathroom, Chenle is no longer beside Donghyuck.

"Where did Femboy Hooters go?"

"Went to pick up wood and rocks from the nearby lake."

They don't know how Chenle is going to manage to go on this adventure with a skirt on, but as Hyuck says, "Bad Bitches survive anything."

Oh, how Chenle wishes he didn't go to pick damn things for the campfire. He blames the world for being feminine right now. He walks down the alley of the lake, looking for some kind of branches and logs, and, surprise, surprise, he does. He picks some up, but unfortunately, his fear of bugs doesn't come in handy, and he yelps and falls down on a sharp log, getting a splinter in his ass.

"Oh, holy shit, are you okay?" a deep, raspy voice speaks.

"No! Do I look okay, you fool?!" He turns his head to see that the voice that spoke to him belongs to a tall, fine man, wearing a leather jacket. Chenle's whole face catches on fire. Oh man, he just embarrassed himself of one of the hottest men he's ever seen. He's such the main character of a Wattpad fanfic!

"That's no way to speak to someone superior, Femboy." Andddd he has a superiority complex. Man, fuck that.

"Shut up and help me up, won't you, Alpha Dominant Male?" he teases and the boy scoffs before helping Chenle up.

"I'm Zhong Chenle. I haven't seen you around...?"

"Park Jisung. That's because I'm from the Louis Leon Bella Association Camp For Rebel Kids..."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello welcomeee
> 
> so, this is my first time writing srsly for nct, so idk how well this will turn out honestly, but I hope it'll be good hehe.
> 
> the updates are slow cuz I'm very busy with school lol, but i hope they're satisfying ! thank you for readinggg!


End file.
